Tusa
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: resumen: Sakura levanto su cerveza y dijo- que se joda Gaara! Y que viva Hinata! – y todos gritaron al unisonó – QUE VIVA!- incluyendo a sasuke. musica, licor y un beso seran suficientes para pasar una tusa?


Pareja: sasuhina

autora: aki la niña presente osea Zaritha-chan

n/a: los personajes de naruto no me pertencen, son del maestro kishi ^^

es un one-shot espero les guste ^^

byez

porfa comenten

-Fondo blanco! Fondo blancoooo!- gritaban mis amigos en coro, me sentía estúpida, bueno no tanto… solo me quedaba un poco de conciencia, todo lo que estaba haciendo era porque estaba demasiado ebria, nunca pensé tomar tanto… pero lo _disfrutaba_, bien dicen que las penas se pasan con alcohol, muchas cantidades!...  
tome todo lo que estaba en el vaso bebiendo hasta la última gota, estaba realmente mareada – esooooo! Hinata!- me felicito Kiba cuando de repente empezó una canción, terrible canción… porque?, bueno me recordaba a Gaara-kun, la razón de mi _tusa; _-ME DEJAS, TRISTEMENTE ME DEJAS SIN INSULTOS NI OFENSAS SIN PALABRAS QUE HIERAN .. - cantaba , bueno más bien gritaba la canción junto a Ino a más no poder, me dolía el pecho de tan solo recordarlo, me provoca arrancarme el corazón, en algún momento intente odiarle pero no pude… simplemente no podía, por dejarme así como si nada sin razones suficientes.

Cuando Gaara me termino simplemente negué hasta más no poder, reía, me divertía y la pasaba full bueno, me negaba a mi misma que me dolía con toda mi alma que él me haya dejado, Gaara siguió su vida ignorándome en las clases que compartíamos y me hecho al olvido, cosa que yo no eh podido, Yo intente seguir con mi vida, ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que rompimos, todo iba muy bien hasta que cierto día recuerdos a su lado me invadieron, sueños constantes de nuestro noviazgo me hacían el vivir más difícil, no entendía la razón! Creía haber borrado de mi vida todo rastro de Gaara, pero al parecer en vez de olvidarlo cada día lo recordaba más, pero lo que termino de aumentar mi tusa fue mi conversación con Shikamaru esta mañana…

_Flashback_

_Iba de camino al salón cuando recordé que debía comprar un papel para la clase, así que sin apuro alguno me dirigí a la palería que estaba cerca, cuando terminaba de pagar me encontré a shikamaru, estaba igual que siempre, con su pereza andante que hasta te la contagiaba con solo verle, con sus ojos medio cerrados por el sueño- ola Hinata, ash cierto ese estúpido papel- se acerco y pido amablemente a la señora el papel que necesitaba- y como has estado Hinata?- si, Shikamaru y yo éramos buenos amigos, nos llevábamos bastante bien a decir verdad, - Hola shikamaru, muy bien arigatuo – shikamaru pago y seguimos nuestro camino directo al salón donde teníamos la clase, en el camino hablamos de trivialidades hasta que una pregunta que salió de mis labios nos sorprendió a ambos- y-y como ha estado G-Gaara?- me miro incrédulo y respondió con mucha naturalidad- el ah estado muy bien, ya no estudiara mas aquí creo que tu rompiste su corazón- que, pero de que estaba hablando Gaara rompió MI corazón, yo no rompí el de él! Ja ni mas faltaba! Que descaro de aquel tipo! Frene en seco y con los ojos abiertos como platos le pregunte- PERO QUE? COMO ES ESO?- estaba alterada, esto no podía ser posible, me había caído como un baldado de agua fría- shikamaru! Dime! Que fue lo que te dijo?- el chico aun caminaba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- ay que problemática, pues dijo que le habías puesto el cuerno, mira que eso no me lo esperaba de ti, en fin qué hora es?- que? , pero que rayos! – QUEEEEE!- grite alterada, muy alterada- ay no grites, que problemática, solo te pedí la hora- agrego fingiendo molestia el chico cabeza de piña- shikamaru! Pero porque dijo eso? Ash! Que falta de confianza- me estaba empezando a molestar, mejor dicho estaba a punto de llorar, esto no era posible – bueno dijo que lo descuidaste mientras estuvo en la capital, que ni una llamada ni nada y que después le contaron que estabas saliendo con un chico- me aclaro shikamaru, pero aun no entendía! Si yo lo espere! Las 3 semanas que estuvo en la capital lo llame y siempre estaba el celular apagado, Siempre y ahora me sale con esa? Idiota!.  
corrí hacia el baño y me encerré llore y llore Sali me arregle un poco mire la hora y llevaba 15 min de retraso "arg mierda!" ; salí corriendo, pero choque con alguien, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha- Hinata, vas tarde- comento frio como siempre  
- y-yo etto si y-ya voy, para dónde vas?- una lagrima rebelde rodo por mi mejilla pero un dedo impido que siguiera descendiendo, si el dedo de un joven en frente mío- se me olvido el estúpido papel, no llores te ves fea llorando- agrego, yo solo sonreí – S-Si q-quieres comparto mi papel contigo- le comente, sasuke era un ser bastante llamativo, era un hombre perseguido por muchas mujeres, era sexy y estaba en el equipo de futbol del salón, tenía unas piernas, un cuerpo… bien conformado, me encantaba su físico, pero nunca me había molestado por conocerlo bien, aunque conmigo era menos frio que con la otras chicas, tal vez porque no me le tiraba en sima; como sea, mire sus labios, se veían tan… hermosos todos rojos y delgados , quería besarlos, si era porque aquella persona de ojos negros me había cautivado, pero no me gustaba, solo quería besarlo y ya.- bueno, si así quieres…- respondió, tomo el papel y caminamos hasta el salón, entramos, el profesor siguió con su clase y un papelito llego a mi mesa " lista para la farreada después de clase? Recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Sakura y quiere celebrarlo at Temari" mire a la persona dueña del papel y asentí lentamente, la clase prosiguió con monotonía, -Hina tu vas a ir a celebrar?- pregunto por debajo Kiba- hai, aunque no me puedo demorar mucho- conteste bajito para que el profesor no escuchara ._

_-15 minutos de descanso nos vemos afuera del salón- término por decir kakashi-sensei, todos salimos, me senté al lado se Sakura quien tenía una botella de plástico, -quieres Hina?- pregunto, estaba bastante alegre mi peli rosa amiga, estaba .. Diferente,- hai, que es?- pregunte inocente- whisky – respondió soltando una risa estúpida, estaba prendida, no quería pero a la final acepte, quería olvidarme de lo que me había contado Shikamaru hoy; tome un gran sorbo y devolví la botella; los 15 minutos pasaron rápido e ingresamos nuevamente al salón, la clase finalizo 1 hora antes de lo normal y salimos juntos los que iríamos al bar cerca de la Universidad para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan ._

– _y entonces le dije a mi mama que llegaría arrastrándome y me dijo __**"bueno hija 20 años no se cumplen todos los días"**__ no les parece genial?- completo el relato la chica de cabellos rosados, llevábamos 1 hora allí y se habíamos pedido muchas cervezas, yo llevaba 3, mas el whisky, estaba riéndome __"olvidando__" todo, o eso creía yo, pero cada sorbo que daba de cualquier bebida era nada más y nada menos por el dolor que me provocaba pensar en el chico de cabellos rojos que me había enamorado. Y ahora todo lo hacía con fondo blanco, si no era cerveza, entonces era el whisky, también algo de vodka demasiadas bebidas había ingerido a tal punto de estar ebria_

_End flashback- ---_

Pero aparentemente porque duelen y duelen Donde duelen las penas Y mi vida se rompe al caerse a pedazos mi castillo de arena Qué pena  
- seguíamos cantando a todo fulgor, me subí a la mesa y con una de las botellas de cerveza simule tener un micrófono, y cante a todo pulmón-

Y al mirar en tus ojos que  
no hay marcha atrás Siento como la angustia se roba mi ser Y dices a mi llanto que ya no  
hay lugar Pa mi historia y tú historia y lo debo entender… Pero como entender que mi vida se va Como diablos si aun no lo puedo creer, Como puedo aceptar que ha llegado el FINAL…. Si en mi vida no cabe perderte lo se…. Como digo a mis noches que ya

Ni en sueños te vuelvo a tener….  
Que le diré al corazón cuando pregunte por ti, Que le diré a mi razón si más no te vuelvo a ver, Que tú jamás volverás, Que en ti el amor se murió,Que me acostumbré al dolor que causa la soledad, Que me acostumbre a morir cada día que tu no estés; Que tal vez pueda vivir sin aferrarme a tu piel…..

Que le diré al corazón cuando pregunte por ti

Que le diré a mi razón si ya no te vuelvo a ver  
Hay, ay, ay, ahhh , seguía cantando, cuando termino la canción me baje de la mesa casi que llorando y Sakura levanto su cerveza y dijo- que se joda Gaara! Y que viva Hinata! – y todos gritaron al unisonó – QUE VIVA!- incluyendo a sasuke.

Transcurrieron las horas y era baile tras baile con sasuke, y cuando el no bailaba conmigo Sakura lo llevaba para que bailáramos otra vez,- Hinata, no sé bailar- siempre lo repetía,- no importa yo tampoco- y soltaba risas estúpidas, en medio del baile Ino grito – UY! HINATA ESTA PASANDO LA TUSA! ESO! ESA ES LA ACTITUD AMIGAA! - me sonroje al instante, era inevitable, podía estar muy ebria pero no tanto como para no sonrojarme, Sasuke frunció levemente el seño y me miro, esquive su mirada, no quería que pensara que lo estaba usando, porque así no era, solo la estaba pasando de maravilla , volví la mirada a él y aun me miraba -Gaara es un idiota- me dijo al oído cosa que me sorprendió- lo sé, jajá- afirme, seguíamos bailando, nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca, pero no hacía nada por impedirlo, sentía su respiración, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, quería besarlo pero no me atrevía.  
Me daba pequeños besos en las comisuras de los labios y en la mejilla pero nada más

- Hinata…- hablo con un voz que sonó muy sexy-dime sasuke- intente hacerla sonar sexy pero no funciono- son las 3 de la mañana que no debías irte a la 1?- me separe con brusquedad- QUE?- o por kami-sama! Mi padre me va a matar!- si, si ya… ya me voy – no podía ni caminar bien, me acerque a Sakura, -Sakura-chan me voy – le hable, estaba muy ebria, apenas y se me entendía- si, si yo te acompaño- respondió con una gran sonrisa, beso a Naruto-kun le dijo algo y nos fuimos tomadas de las manos hasta la parada- Hinata- me llamo- dime Sakura-chan- respondí a su llamado- besaste a Sasuke-kun?- fue demasiado directa- n-no! P-porque lo dices?- le interrogue- porque no lo hiciste! – es que, yo si quiero pero el cómo que no quiere- le dije algo desanimada – ay! pero Hina! Si lo piensas tanto, NUNCA lo harás!- me reclamo con algo de autoridad, no sé como paso pero me termino convenciendo de que yo debía besarlo, "_ok voy me despido de todos y lo llamo, le digo que se olvido decirle algo y le robo un beso ok, si no es hoy, no es nunca!_" Repase el plan y Me alenté a mí misma.

Llegamos nuevamente me despedí de todos bebí un último sorbo de licor y sin mente me adentre entre la gente, llegue hasta su persona, la gente nos dio espacio y todos estaba expectantes, lo sabia; podía sentir sus curiosas miradas, -Y bien? – Pregunto sin interés alguno –Y-Yo Sasuke-kun olvide decirte algo- hable por fin- y bien que pasa?- aun no se mostraba interesado, el estaba sentado, bebió un sorbo de su bebida y me miro esperando una respuesta formidable -Y-Yo… y-yo – tome su cabeza con ambas manos y lo bese, el beso duro hasta que la falta de aire obligo a que nos separáramos, vi su expresión y era de total asombro al igual que todos los espectadores - Salí casi que corriendo, quería evitar a cualquier costo su fría mirada, pero antes de poder siquiera dar el segundo paso su fría mano me agarro, voltee algo asustada, temía su reacción, se paro, aun le miraba, su mirada era como un hoyo negro que intentaba descifrar , me tomo el mentón y planto otro beso, que se profundizo, entreabrí mi boca permitiendo el paso de su lengua para que jugara con la mía, el beso se me hizo eterno, podía escuchar en la lejanía aplausos de nuestros amigos y un – siii! Viva Hinata!- por parte de Ino y Sakura-chan, la falta de aire impidió seguir con el beso y yo con lo que iba a empezar en aquel lugar- debo irme- voltee sin mirar y Salí corriendo a la parada a esperar un taxi, - ya llegaras tarde, unos minutos no disminuirán tu castigo- su fría vos se volvía cálida- h-hai demo debo irme- pero ningún taxi pasaba, sentía su penetrante mirada en sima de mi cuello – que fue eso?- pregunto sin más ni más, iba responder cuando las inmensas ganas de vomitar me invadieron el cuerpo, corrí hasta una caneca de basura y vomite, mucho la verdad y sentía unas increíbles ganas de dormir, Sasuke por su parte solo se carcajeo y se quedo en su lugar, yo me limpie y tome agua que el azabache me ofreció y me comí una menta, - ahora si dime que fue eso?- pregunto nuevamente – que? eso? Vomite- y le mostré una falsa sonrisa… el oji-negro frunció levemente el ceño y hablo nuevamente – no, Hyuuga, que fue ese estúpido beso?- Hyuuga, me había llamado Hyuuga….

- b-bueno nada, solo fue eso, un beso- respondí lo más tranquila posible, casi y me moría, estaba hiperventilando- entonces porque te pones así si solo fue un beso?- me miraba fijamente con arrogancia implantada en su pulido rostro, - por-porque t-tu me pones nerviosa por eso- estaba tratando de sonar indiferente, pero falle- a si?- la distancia de nuestros rostros disminuyo en unos instantes; me había acorralado contra una pared, puso ambas manos a mis costados impidiendo cualquier escapatoria, esto no podía seguir así, yo no sentía nada por sasuke, yo, yo o sí? No, no… me confundo argg!, después de tener una guerra interna concluí que sasuke no me gustaba, pero que posiblemente si lo conociera mejor, si, entonces era mejor guardar distancia, el era conocido por no estar enserio con ninguna mujer, lo sabía porque Sakura-chan es su mejor amiga y ella me lo había advertido cierto día que lo vi jugando futbol. Y además que me aria a mi diferente como para que el cambiara?... nada…entonces prefería evitar posibles desilusiones, con una me era suficiente….

- y bien… habiendo aclarado que solo fue un beso, me voy… adiós sasuke-_kun_- sonreí, se le había erizado la piel con agregarle el _kun_ y aborde el taxi y al llegar a casa me gane tremendo castigo.

Bueno esta historia es basada en hechos reales…

xD see me paso a mi xD solo que agregue el hecho de que el pidiera una explicación xD

Porque mi chico no lo hizo! Pero que va…

(: Somos más amigos ahora! Y este tema no lo hemos tocado desde que pasó x3

Espero les haya gustado

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo…

Arigatuooo

At

Zariitha-chan!

meresco reviews?


End file.
